


Side Effects of Adrenaline

by Arctican



Category: Watchmen (Comic), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Asphyxiation, BDSM, Canonical Abusive Relationship, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 19:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arctican/pseuds/Arctican
Summary: 小巷野战pwp





	Side Effects of Adrenaline

**Author's Note:**

> \- 窒息play，野战，bdsm，不健康的恋爱关系  
> \- 作者视前传漫画为同人，所以设定依据Watchmen漫画+自己的脑补为准，默认HJ=Rolf Müller  
> \- 赞美这个北极cp，赞美同tag里产粮的太太们

1945年初秋，纽约的夜晚已经寒气阵阵。

今晚和都会队长搭档巡逻的是剪影，两人用了几个小时造访了曼哈顿中城和下城的几处“事件多发地区”，除了安置了两个闹事的醉鬼之外并无什么大发现。回到基地便撞见刚刚返回的灵丝和侠客。

萨利正向拉瑞抱怨着在皇后区遇到的突然窜出的黑帮团体，惋惜着自己又报废的一双丝袜与弄脏了的制服：“天啊谁能想到他们有这么多人？真是一场苦战，幸好侠客反应快不然那一枪我估计躲不过了！谢谢你了啊大个子。”萨利说着拍了拍侠客的胳膊，后者阴沉地嘟哝了句“不用谢”。

尼尔森和萨利聊了一会儿，而一旁的侠客一言不发，但尼尔森感到对方的目光似乎能在自己身上烧出一个洞来。大概猜到了侠客低气压状态的原因，尼尔森便和其他人到了别，侠客也跟着他离开了。他来的时候故意把车停得离基地远了一些，两人之间的沉默让尼尔森有些不适，于是开了口。

“看来你们那边不怎么太平，”他看着侠客被划破的披风，似乎还闻到了血腥味，“你没受伤吧？”

侠客转过头看着他，昏暗的灯光和面具让尼尔森难以从对方的眼中看出情绪，他下意识地有些紧张。接着侠客低声骂了一句，然后拉着他的手臂强硬地把他推进了路边阴暗的小巷。

尼尔森还没有反应过来时，侠客就将他一把摔到墙上，酸痛的肌肉与坚硬的墙面毫无缓冲的接触发出一声闷响。侠客的右手把他的脑袋死死地摁在墙上，脸颊与粗糙墙体的摩擦只让他更兴奋。

尼尔森明白了，这是对方在格斗或厮杀之后常有的兴奋和躁动，刚刚因为无法发泄所以犹如一大朵积雨云待在休息室的角落，比平时还要难以接近。而现在他就要亲自承受这积压已久的狂风暴雨了。

“呃……我们不能先回去吗……”虽然凌晨的路上并没有什么人，但是他从来没有在公共场合做过这种事情。难得的场景让尼尔森又兴奋又害怕。

“不，我们来看看有多少路人会看到你淫荡的样子，”背后结实的躯体将他压住，蓝色披风被一只手甩到了他身前，那根半硬的阴茎隔着层层布料蹭着尼尔森的屁股，“哦我知道你喜欢这个。”即使隔着面具尼尔森也能感受到侠客温热的吐息喷在耳边，让他害怕又兴奋地颤抖。

“只配在巷子里被操的骚货。”

被控制住无法转头，但是尼尔森感到对方的嘴唇隔着面具蹭上了自己的后颈，身后传来低沉的喘息声。接着侠客退开了一点，用另外一只手试图扒下尼尔森的裤子。在又一套制服被扯坏之前尼尔森连忙伸手解开了前面的皮带和拉链，但是他清楚对方更喜欢亲自将猎物剥皮。

“瞧瞧是谁那么心急？”侠客发出低笑，粗暴地将他的裤子和内裤拉到大腿，只露出缺乏日晒的白色臀瓣。他拉下拉链，龟头蹭到了尼尔森的屁股。按住他的头的那只手松了劲，两根手指强硬地戳到他嘴里，尼尔森连忙含住。

“唔——”他只能一边忍受着干呕，一边试图分泌更多的唾液。

肾上腺素使侠客比平时更没有耐心，抽出手指伸向尼尔森的臀缝，左手撸动着自己半硬的鸡巴蹭在对方的臀瓣上。

两根手指好不容易挤进干涩的穴口，尼尔森发出了一声痛哼。裤子限制住了他大腿的活动，使得他更难放松肌肉。他的脸颊依然贴在墙上，金色的头颅即使没有外力压迫也一动不动，只有嘴唇微张着吐出急促的喘息。

侠客的手指在肠道内抽插开合了几下之后便抽了出来，换成了坚硬巨大的鸡巴一下冲进了肛穴，尼尔森发出了短促的惊叫。

“放松。”侠客猛地拍了一下他的臀瓣，反而使尼尔森全身紧绷了起来，绞紧的穴肉夹得侠客也一声闷哼。他气急败坏地揪住尼尔森的头发，一挺腰全插了进去，身前的人几乎发出了哭喊。

“闭嘴荡妇，你想让所有人都听到我们的都会队长是怎么被鸡巴插哭的吗？”说着，侠客扯着他的头发用力操干了起来。尼尔森本身也算得上高大，然而两人的体型差让他在这种体位下只能努力踮起脚尖迎合身后的人，双腿不久就打起了颤。

尼尔森用手扶住墙面支撑着自己，头被拽得后仰，浪荡地扭着腰，屁股不自禁地向后迎合，身体弯成了流畅的弓形，疼痛与快感交织着变成浪潮。他感觉自己后面可能被撕裂了，但从头顶到身体内部的疼痛只让尼尔森兴奋得两眼上翻，生理性眼泪将面具的布料染成血一样的深红。

“哦上帝啊！”冠头撞到了前列腺，尼尔森无法自控地叫出了声，浪荡的呻吟在幽静的巷子里显得异常地响。反应过来时他脑子里只有一个词：“完了。”

等待侠客的惩罚是又难熬又隐隐兴奋的时间，仅仅几秒却犹如过了一个世纪。面对着砖墙尼尔森感觉自己仿佛是在面对裁决的罪犯，身后刽子手的行动让人无法预料。他只感到原本按在他腰上的那只手移到了自己的喉咙，慢慢施加了压力。

“看来必须要有人教教你怎么保持安静。”

尼尔森只能长大嘴巴徒劳地试图吸入空气，大脑因为缺氧而晕眩，太阳穴突突地疼痛。他只能靠指甲抠住砖墙带来的疼痛来勉强保持意识，但对体内的撞击却更加敏感，血液都向小腹涌去，快感的浪潮一波一波地洗刷过脊椎和神经。 他的身体在颤抖，英俊的脸上糊着自己的眼泪鼻涕口水，肠肉像小嘴一样嘬着粗长的鸡巴。

侠客的两只手控制住尼尔森漂亮的头颅，右手扯乱了总是一丝不苟的金发，左手在他的喉咙上控制着力度，清楚地感受到他气管夸张的震颤和动脉越来越快的脉搏。以侠客的力量在这种状态下能够轻而易举扭断对方脖子或者撕开动脉，而尼尔森并不会挣扎。这样的想法只会让施虐者更加兴奋，胯下的撞击更用力，却故意避开对方的敏感点。即使侠客仿佛只是为了自己的快感、像用性玩具一样“使用”着尼尔森，后者依然兴奋得快要登顶。就算没有触碰，尼尔森的鸡巴也可怜兮兮地硬着，时不时能蹭到身前的披风带来难得的抚慰。

“Rolf…哈……我要到了…嗯……”尼尔森发出嘶哑的声音，但是侠客只是收紧了喉咙上的手指，尼尔森觉得事后一定会留下紫色的指痕。

“求求你、求求你了…哈啊……”

尼尔森感到拽住自己头发的手松开了，顺着身前摸到了不停吐出前液的阴茎。温暖粗糙的手握住他的鸡巴撸动了几下，混沌游离的意识仿佛瞬间冲上云霄带来濒死一般的快感，在他缺氧的大脑里炸成烟花，烧成一片白光。

侠客的两只手握上了他紧实的腰侧，加快了冲撞的速度，频率也变得不规则起来。刚刚高潮过的肠肉尤其得敏感，加上窒息带来的眩晕，侠客恰到好处的顶撞使尼尔森登顶的舒爽延长了许多。

作为对方多年的伴侣尼尔森非常清楚对方的癖好，他向后伸出手将对方的头颅揽到脸侧，自己后仰靠在侠客的肩上，一边自己扭动着腰一边往对方被布料遮住的耳朵上吐气：“给我，想要你射到里面……嗯Rolf…”

侠客低吼了一声握紧了他的腰，几次全力挺动后射在了肠道深处。“天啊……”尼尔森下意识地摩挲着对方脑后的布料，两个人抱在一起喘息着享受性交后的余韵。

过了一会儿，侠客抽出了软下来的鸡巴，整理好裤子，盯着白色的精液从尼尔森红肿松软的肛门流了出来，顺着大腿流到被裤子遮住的阴影里。

“哦不我应该把披风解下来的！”尼尔森刚刚意识到自己射在了身前的披风上，连忙拎起布料查看非常明显的白色液体。他的声音还因为刚才粗暴的性爱沙哑着。

侠客走上前去用手指把肛口流出的精液抹掉，指尖流连于臀瓣柔软的手感，接着笨拙地用其他干净的手指帮他提好内裤和裤子，扣上腰带。尼尔森转过身来看着他，眼睛还泛着红，即使戴着面具也能看出脸上因为各种液体一片狼藉，阳光般的金发也乱糟糟的，制服下的脖颈肯定已经开始显出青紫的指痕。

“Nelly.”侠客隔着头套在尼尔森的嘴唇上印上轻吻。

“混蛋，你还是把我的披风毁了。”他笑起来时眼睛弯弯的，说着拉过侠客的右手，伸出舌头舔上沾有精液的手指。白色的精液在粉红色的舌尖上尤其地明显，而且尼尔森故意放慢了动作，蓝眼睛一直没有从对视中移开视线。

而侠客在心里盘算着还要多久才能把他摔到家里的大床上。


End file.
